


my evil roomate

by dakota_taylor



Category: Superhero - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakota_taylor/pseuds/dakota_taylor
Summary: Blayre, a superhero since birth, moves into a dorm room at university. Unbeknownst to her, Rya, her arch-nemesis of many years is her roommate.Honestly, this is literature trash at the moment but I'm trying so…yeh.thanks for reading?a/n: if the story appears to be moving fast, take note that there are days when Blayre and co. go to school and do boring stuff that you don’t really want to read, right?





	my evil roomate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [story prompt idea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/379218) by an amazing person. 



> this is trash

first chapter


End file.
